Eve X Elesis - The Destruction And Flame
by LexBlackieRockieShooter
Summary: Eve has been malfunction slightly, due to her lack of sleep (aka circuits), causing the core on her forehead to malfunction her into loving Elesis. Surely, they were good friends.. but does Elesis like her back? Rated M for future lemons * * (FIRST TIME DOING YURI, and YAOI will come in as well * *)
1. A Destructive Passion

**: Hey gu-**

 **Everybody except Eve and Elesis: NO!**

 **: ..Ehhhh?**

 **Elsword: Just.. no. There's not enough ships for this!**

 **Aisha: Yeah! :C**

 **Rena: Oh c'mon guys, they're adorable, aren't they?**

 **Raven: I find it quite adorable.**

 **Add: Tch.. I wanted a shot at Eve. –low growl-**

 **Ara: -fangirling- I SHIP~**

 **Eun: (** In hairpin **) YES! I SHIP IT TOO!**

 **Chung: ..-frowns-**

 **Lu: SO CUTEEEEE~! –giggles and hops around in chair-**

 **Ciel: I support whatever you support, Lu. –reading book-**

 **Eve: -walks into room- Hello, is there something I'm missing?**

 **Elesis: -walks into room as well- Guys, what's going on? –growl-**

 **Everybody except Eve and Elesis: NOTHING! –hides faces-**

 **Eve and Elesis: Oookaaaaay..**

 **-giggling heard in the background-**

 **Eve: , care to explain?**

 **: Wellllll… you and Elesis are going to date! :D**

 **Eve and Elesis: WHA-**

 **: Now have fun~! 3 –pushes them into a private room and locks it-**

 **A/N: Anywaaaays, before that happened, hello! *^* I've been playing Elsword, and I so happened to ship Eve and Elesis togetherrrr~ 3**

 **THEY'RE SO CUTEEEEEEEEEEE! Or.. KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **Eve: Code Nemesis**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Aisha: Void Princess**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Add: Mastermind (** I forgot his real nickname in the game, I hope this is it. Lol **)**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Lu/Ciel: (** I forgot their jobs.. or _ITS_ because the  full classes aren't out yet, so they're a base. **)**

"Aishaaaaa!" Rena called out, making breakfast as Aisha was outside, training her dark magic with Angkor.

"Yeaaah, what is it?" Aisha rushed in, as yelling was heard outside. Most likely Elsword and Elesis training in the morning, as the sun beamed down on the very light grass that they were training on.

"Well, breakfast is almost done, so call the ruckus outside in, and wake up the others." Rena was finishing up pancakes, frenchtoast, and omelets as she smiled brightly. Its aroma of the food she was cooking smelled wonderful.

"Yeah yeah.." Aisha went outside to call the annoying ruckus, as Elsword was beaten once again by Elesis.

"Little bro, you can't beat me y'know.." She laughed a little bit, her sword piercing the ground with the tip, as Elsword was fallen.

"…" He stayed silent, as he growled.

"Next time sis!" "I will beat you for sure!" He growled heavily, as he grabbed his sword going inside with a temper.

"Man, he really does need to calm down.." Elesis sighed, grabbing her sword and putting it behind her back with a strap-on on her back.

"So, Aisha, is breakfast ready yet?" Elesis asked, as Aisha nodded.

Elesis went inside with a normal attitude as always, as everybody was sitting down but except Eve. The emotionless Nasod wasn't seen.

"Where is she?" Chung had a worried face, due that they're close friends.

"Why're you so worked up?" Add questioned, as he didn't really care about anybody.

"Guys, let's all calm down.." Rena added, moving on the topic. Even though nothing really was happening, Chung was just worried.

"She can sleep in, due that she does need power for her circuits.." Rena added again, as she gave the first plates to Lu and Ciel.

"May I go check on her?" Elesis asked, and Rena nodded her head.

"Just make sure not to wake her, Elesis." Rena added.

"Yeah yeah yeah.." She sighed, going upstairs as the boys were arguing except Ciel. Ciel was a gentlemen, and didn't even bother to argue.

"How come Elesis goes up there!?" Elsword growled.

"Calm down Elsword." "You lost to Elesis, isn't that why you're angry or something?" Aisha added, as everybody started to snicker a little bit to him losing.

"S-shut up, Aisha!" He growled again, crossing his arms.

Elesis arrived in Eve's room, it was barren except for her drones on a table, paper, a chair and a bed. It only had a window; the light beaming down on Eve's face as it made Elesis blush slightly, her face was beautiful in the sun.

"…" Elesis stayed silent, as she approached the sleeping Eve on the bed, she was perfectly still, breathing and exhaling. Elesis looked at her again, as she bent down to Eve's height.

"..You look beautiful, y'know?" Elesis said silently, surprisingly it woke up the sleeping Nasod, as she backed up a little bit.

"Sorry, Eve." "The others are having breakfast right now.. so I guess it's a good thing to go and join them." Elesis added, blushing slightly at the fact that she was embarrassed.

"No, I wish to not eat." Eve answered coldly, as she shifted her eyes to close.

"I see." "Well, suit yourself.." Elesis added, and when she was about to leave, she felt something tug on her arm. It was Eve who gotten up quickly somehow.

"Don't leave me here." Eve answered, with her orange/yellow hollow-like eyes, as Elesis looked back at her.

"Well.. I can't stay up here either.." Elesis was a little shocked at Eve's actions. _'She looks so adorable..'_ Elesis thought.

"..Don't leave me here." She said once more, Elesis having a slight pink blush.

"Well.. I guess." Elesis added quickly, moving her hand away from the doorknob as Eve looked back at her with a slight smile.

"What's up with that smile, Eve?" Elesis questioned, as Eve had a little mini blush in her cheeks.

"…" Eve stayed silent, as she went near Elesis' cheek and kissed her slightly, making Elesis blush heavily.

"E-eve..?"

"Nothing.. I'm just surprised that you wished to stay here with me.." Eve answered, as she smiled a little bit more cheerfully.

"Wait, nobody ever wanted to be here with you?" Elesis questioned with a puzzled look.

"Well, most of them were Chung, Elsword, and Add.." "Raven and Ciel are gentlemen, so they wouldn't." Eve added, as she sighed with an annoyance in her voice.

"..I see." Elesis had a thinking face on, with a blush still there. When she was in deep thought, Eve touched Elesis' cheek, making Elesis blush cherry red.

"Is there something wrong, Elesis?" Eve asked normally, as she was inching closer to Elesis.

"Wh-nothing.. Nothing at all." Elesis stuttered, as her face was extremely red, surprised at Eve's actions.

"..Elesis, do you like me?" Eve said with a shy voice, as her eyes narrowed.

"W-wha.. Eve, you must've drank before bed, haven't you?" Elesis chuckled nervously, as Eve looked at her with a serious face.

"…" Elesis stayed silent, as their faces were red, but then until a knock came upon Eve's door.

"Elesis!?" "Eve!?" "Are you guys done yet!?" It was Elsword, being stubborn as always.

"I'm opening up the door!" Elsword opened up the door, as Eve's eyes widened due to the position she was in with Elesis.

"H-hey bro.." Elesis stuttered, but before she could say anything else, Eve jerked out of her position and slapped Elesis like she does to Elsword occasionally.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?" Elsword questioned, with a confused face.

"Nothing." Eve was tempered, as she pushed Elsword out of the way, the others were standing nearby because they were too worried, already ate Elesis' and Eve's breakfast.

Elesis touched her red hand-print cheek, as she smiled slightly.

' _I like you too, Eve..'_ Elesis thought. She never liked girls before.. But Eve was starting to be fond of her, reaching her heart slowly like a phoru thief.

Elesis was basically daydreaming now, leaving Elsword puzzled, leaving her be in Eve's room, making Elesis daydream even more.

' _I like you too, Eve..'_

 **Eve: O_O**

 **Elesis: O_O**

 **Everybody else: O_O**

 **Eve: I-I'm starting to have feelings for Elesis now..~ 3**

 **Elesis: ...S-shut up, Eve.. –punches arm slightly-**

 **Everyone else except for Eve and Elesis: AWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE, ELESIS IS CRUSHING ON EVE.**

 **Elesis: I AM NOT! U -ragequits-**

 **: Yeaaaah, sure. Huehuehue~~~**

 **A/N End 1: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this, I really love Elesis x Eve, it's been my favorite pairing (besides DiE X CBS)**

 **A/N End 2: But yeah, tell me what you guys think! :D I like to hear feedback~ 3**

 **is out!**

 **IGN(s): Alexis18, DarkLexibear, AlexSwordies, LexibearShun, CrimsonAlix, CrimsonAlex, CrimsonLexi, AlexChanRAWR**


	2. The Dominating Flame and Destruction

**Eve and Elesis: -acting all lovey dovey-**

 **Elsword: Did my sister really have to come out of the closet..?**

 **Me: I came out of the closet, you nimrod! –punches face-**

 **Elsword: OW! SCREW YOU! :C**

 **Everybody else except Elsword: -laughing-**

 **Eun: (** in hairpin **) BWAHAHA! That's what you get, you jerk!**

 **Ara: Pffffffffft. This is hilarious!**

 **Chung: Hey Ara..**

 **Ara: Hmmmm?**

 **Chung: Are you out of the closet?**

 **Ara and Eun: ...Are you serious.**

 **-Rena comes behind Ara-**

 **Rena: Of course she is!**

 **Ara: R-rena!?**

 **Chung: ..I-I see. –goes to emo corner-**

 **Aisha: Pffffffft. xD**

 **Lu/Ciel: PFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT**

 **Elesis and Eve: -still acting lovey dovey-**

 **Lu: EEEEE, SO CUTEEEEE! –fangirls-**

 **Me: Alriiiiight. O-o**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm here again with part 2! Hueue! I was reading my own fanfiction last night, and I had the urge to continue this! 3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Credit to my Facebook friend for autocorrecting grammar problems~ you're the best. xD**

 **(** You know the classes.. if not, then chu is stoopid. Just kidding. xD **)**

The next day after the unexpected experience with Eve; she did share some of the same feelings for Eve, but was curious as to why Eve even liked her in the first place

"Elesis?" Rena asked, as if Elesis was in deep thought, as Elesis was sitting on the couch with her fingertip underneath her chin.

"U-uhhh.. yeah?" Elesis stuttered, her thoughts getting out of her head, looking at the confused green-haired elf.

"Well, you just seem so worried about something lately.. is something bothering you?" The elf questioned, as Elesis looked sort've surprised.

"N-nothing is bothering me.. just hungry that's all." Elesis stuttered again, hoping that the elf would back off a little bit. She doesn't want drama at the moment with 'coming out of the closet' routine, making everybody shocked, etc.

"Well, I can go make something if you wan-"

"No, that's fine.. I got it." Elesis quickly interrupted Rena.

"Well, alriiight.." Rena said curiously, as she walked off away from Elesis.

"Finally.." Elesis sighed, rubbing her forehead, until a normal robot/human voice was heard behind Elesis, making her shiver because she knew who that was.

"Eleeeesissss~" Eve said, coming up from behind her as she hugged her from behind the couch, making Elesis surprised.

"E-eve..!?" Elesis having a blushed face; stuttering due to the nervousness she was having.

"I'm curious about my question.. Do you like me back~?" Eve said once more, whispering in her ear in a seductive tone.

"W-well…" Elesis was finding it harder to breathe; her blood felt like it was on fire. Even though she has the power to wield fire into her palms.. It made her nervous and hot at the same time.

"Wellllllll..?" Eve said, whispering in her ear again as the hug tightened, wanting for an appropriate answer.

"I..I.. well.." Elesis stuttered once more, making her blush madly as Eve kissed her cheek slightly.

"I want to hear what comes after 'well'.." Eve saying that made Elesis extremely shy. It was making her blush madly like a tomato and her fire combined.

"W-well.. I do." Elesis stuttered, closing her eyes tightly from the embarrassment as Eve giggled. Her giggling wasn't heard often.. only happens if she's extremely happy.

"I'm glad.." Eve said, as the hug vanished away slightly, Eve sitting on Elesis' lap, making Eve taller than usual.

"W-what are you doing, E-eve!?" Elesis stuttered again, making her flushed. The nasod queen did not budge, as she kissed Elesis on the lips, making Elesis' eyes widen slightly.

The nasod queen separated her mouth from Elesis' mouth, having a blushed face.

"..T-that was my first." Eve said, having a shy tone as Elesis looked at her with a surprised face still.

"…" The flaming knighttress stayed silent, as she hugged Eve slightly, pulling her back into the kiss.

"..Mine as well, you just stole it from me." Elesis said with her normal tone, without stuttering as Elesis kissed the nasod once more, making Eve blush.

' _Finally.. now I'm the one making her shy!'_ Elesis thought to herself as she was kissing the nasod on her lap, as they still kissed.

"…" They both stayed quiet, and separated their mouths to breathe. It was awkward silence towards the two females. They both thought that they were straight, but they had feelings for each other...

After breathing for a couple of seconds, Eve unexpectedly launched herself back into the kiss with their mouths, forcing her tongue in Elesis' mouth, making her flinch at the nasod's tongue. Eventually, slight little moans left their mouths as they kissed with their tongues, separating to breathe and continuing.

"Mmmfh.." Elesis was making a slight moan at this, while Eve was doing the same, but saying Elesis' name slightly.

"E-elesis.." Eve moaned slightly her name, as they breathed once more from the separation from their kiss.

"..." When they were about to kiss again, Rena came back into the room and saw Eve on Elesis' lap, making them have a flushed face and embarrassed.

"E-eve!?" "E-elesis!?" Rena almost fainted, as Eve slapped Elesis quickly and got up.

"…" She stayed silent, trying to walk away but Elesis grabbed her arm this time, not letting her get away as she pulled Eve into a warm embrace.

"..I don't care if the others judge us, I want to be happy with you.." Elesis said, kissing the core on her forehead, making Eve extremely shy.

"..I'll keep It a secret~!" Rena said, being cheerful and happy, not wanting to expose their secret but Eve and Elesis looked at her curious.

"You just found out.. and you still won't tell?" Elesis said, having a confused tone.

"..It will be hard to not gossip about this though.." Eve said, with a serious tone.

"Well.. you guys are cute!" "I completely support it, don't worry~" Rena said with a cheerful voice, as it brought relief to the yuri couple.

"Welllllllll, I'll leave you be for awhileeeee!" Rena said, with a perverted voice as she left the room for Eve and Elesis to be alone in.

"…." They both stayed silent, blushing slightly as Eve was embarrassed of her emotions, due that she is somewhat Tsundere and a pervert.

"B-baka!" she tried to wiggle out of the warm embrace was in, but Elesis kept her there.

"You're not moving.. even though you may be twice as old as me due that you hibernated for a long time in that green core.." "But that won't let me stop from being dominating.. It's my turn now to be dominating." Elesis said, having a warm tone like her spiritual fire that she wields.

"..F-fine." Eve said, stuttering as she welcomed the warm embrace as Elesis kept her there, until Eve fell asleep, realizing that the time was already 7:30 P.M, as Elesis still embraced her, falling asleep with her.

Rena came back in the room, seeing that they fell asleep as she got a blanket for them.

"They're so cute.." Rena said, with a little mini fangirl squeal as she left the room, letting the lovebirds sleep.

 **Eve and Elesis: -le kissing-**

 **Elsword: uuuughhhhhhhhhhh**

 **Aisha: Stop being such an butt, Elsword.**

 **Elsword: Uuuughhhhh.. fine. –crosses arms-**

 **Lu: SO ADORABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Ciel: Shhh, calm down Lu.**

 **Lu: BUT THEY'RE SO CUTEEEEE!**

 **Rena: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Ara: SO ADORAGDLSJAKDLSJFLDKJFA**

 **Eun: (In hairpin) OFMG-FDSF-OPDALS**

 **Me: Okayyy. O-o calm your tushes down**

 **A/N End: HEYYYY, hope you enjoyed this chapter! X3**

 **It might've been rushed, but it's my first yuri fanfiction! I hope you do enjoy these~**

 **Also thanks to my Facebook friendie for grammar-correction~**


	3. The Nasod And Lewd Emotions

**A/N Quick Author Note: Helloooo~ *^*  
Before we start the story, I'll be doing some quick entry questions/compliments from each chapter!  
So.. the first one is..**

 _Elesia_ : Was expecting CBS from the picture but got CN and loving it~  
Cute nervous Elesis!~ Yaois couple...ElswordChung? haha

* * *

 **Answer: Well, certainly! ElswordXChung will appear soon in the chapters like a double date! XD And yes, cute/nervous Elesis fits everything! It's just a matter of time before juicy lemons come in, huehue~ And I was actually planning to do CBS as well, but it didn't really seem to fit Elesis BH, y'know? I personally would think CrA X CBS would fit, tbh. And since CeM X BH does seem reasonable, I didn't want to deal with Ophelia or Oberon atm.~ Too much effort to put in one story. XD  
I might do GM X CeM, I dunno~**

* * *

 **A/N Quick Author Note 2: Okay.. let's see the next one. Oooh~ It's a compliment for the story~ *^*  
**

* * *

 _Kiyoshiin:_ I found this to be real cute~. Me likey this new pairing...

* * *

 **Answer: I'm glad! I thought I was the only one that I liked Elesis X Eve.. ~ TELL YOUR FAMILY, FRIENDZIES, OR ANYBODY THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS! WE MUST SPREAD DA WORD!**

* * *

 **Entry for helping the story; OKAY, so.. I have decided that if you wanna help move the story forward like my Facebook friend, (helping with auto-grammar, etc.) feel free to message me at**

 **lexichan423**

 **A/N End of Quick Author Note: That's my email, so feel free to ask for submissions, and I'll give you the rough draft of the next chapter! :D Also, feel free to friend me on Facebook. My link is on my profile! O:**

 **Okay, now that's settled..**

* * *

 **Me: GUISE! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!**

 **Elsword: Ughhhhh.. Finally.**

 **Aisha: Why do you look so butt-hurt, Elboy?**

 **Elsword: None of your concern, Aisha. –grumbles-**

 **Chung: ..I feel so dumbfounded.. finding out that Eve was out of the clos—**

 **Me: I'll bash your heads in if you keep that up. I CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET!.**

 **Chung and Elsword: W-woops, sorry. –growl-**

 **Ara: Hmmmm... I'm guessing.. Ciel X Add?**

 **Ciel and Add: HELL NO**

 **Lu: BUT IT WOULD BE SO CUTEEEE! EEEE!**

 **Rena: Hehe, this is why I love the Elgang so much.. so much stuff happens unnecessary~**

 **Me: Aaaaaand the butt hurt fans of Ciel X Add are coming… in 3.. 2.. 1..**

 **Fangirls/Fanboys: HOW DARE YOU LEXIII! RAAAWRRRRR~!**

 **Me: Okay okay okay, calm yo tushies down. It MIGHT have a little spark. I dunno, alright?**

 **Fangirls/Fanboys: OKAYYY~ cx –leaves-**

 **Me: Anywaaays, enjoy Eve X Elesis guise! O:**

 **Me: By the waaaaay, secret to the next yuri couple I'm making after Elesis and Eve are finished.. Seiko X Naomi~!  
ENJOY THE HINT! AND THE STORY! XD**

 **~Lexibear~**

* * *

A few days have passed ever since their make out session, and when Elesis or Eve thought about it, they would blush and kiss each other slightly. **(Only when nobody was around of course~)**

Rena didn't tell anybody about Elesis' and Eves' secret yet... she basically just shipped them immediately and made Elsword fanfics about them, sharing them with Aya Drevis, Ib, Yonaka, Defect Mogeko, Moge-Ko, Garry, Mary, Alfred Drevis, and Monika Drevis. Just so many people sharing this fanfiction were amazing! Except that Rena couldn't share with the Elgang, due that it would be quite weird..

 **(Even though most of them are from different games, IT'S STILL AWESOME TO SHARE WORLD-WIDE!)**

It was nearly midnight; the others were asleep except for Eve. She got out of her bed as she creaked her door open. Luckily, it wasn't creaking a sound tonight.

"..Where's Elesis' room?" Eve said quietly, as she wandered through the halls of the Elgangs' house, as somebody else was already up. Due to her hearing advanced thingies that a nasod has, she quickly hid in another corridor as Raven walked by, using the restroom as Eve sighed in relief. Quick by her actions, she quickly tip-toed to Elesis' room.

Elesis was snoring soundly in her bed, as Eve opened the door quietly enough, but Elesis woke up anyway and kept her eyes closed still as Eve approached Elesis, getting in the bed with her as her long hair covered the back of Eve. Her hair looked like it was the bed sheets of Elesis' bed.

"Hey, Eve.." Elesis said with a yawning voice, wrapping her arm around Eve as the nasod blushed.

"I-I thought you weren't awake.." said Eve, getting all cozy into Elesis' warm embrace that felt like her fire, as the nasod was snuggling against her.

"Well, I woke up anyways by your presence.." Elesis said, yawning once more as the grip tightened around Eve with the warm embrace. "You're really adorable~" Elesis said, kissing the core on Eves' forehead as it made Eve slightly shy and nervous.

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that.." Eve said blushingly, with a small faint smile. "You are aswell, Elesis~" Eve said, trying to take back her domain that she once had before as Elesis just chuckled slightly.

"I was shy once.. and nervous." "But you can make me shy at rare occasions now.." Elesis said with a serious/playful voice, as Eve shook her head slightly.

"I'll be sure to take back my domain!" Eve said slightly more loudly, with a cold voice. Nasods are sure commanding, but Eve was just too adorable to be serious with.

"Sure, sure.." Elesis said, almost drifting off to sleep again due that it's almost midnight, as her head laid on Eve's head, her eyes closing slowly, small snore sounds were heard as Eve giggled slightly at this, making Eve kiss underneath Elesis' chin, and snuggling against Elesis more, finding her comfortable spot in Elesis' embrace. When Eve found her favorite spot, she yawned and pulled the blankets up more for both of them, until it was morning..

9:01 A.M

Elesis woke up before Eve, but she did have lack of sleep due that she was woken up very early at midnight, and noticed Eves' hand on her right breast, underneath her nightgown. Making her extremely red. _'So she was serious about being dominant..'_ Elesis thought, and wondered how Eve went underneath her nightgown. Elesis' eyes closed once more so that way she could be asleep a little bit longer. Until she felt a squeeze on her right breast, making Elesis have an unexpected tiny moan, but not very loud.

"I am dominant, you know.." Eve said, with a giggle, as she moved her head from underneath Elesis' chin, kissing Elesis slightly; making Elesis shy and nervous this time.

"F-fine.." The knighttress said, with a blushing/shy tone, as Eve smiled, kissing Elesis once more as she moved her hand away from Elesis' right breast, and at the right timing too; because Rena just knocked on Elesis' door.

"Elesis!?" "Is Eve in there with you?" Rena said loud enough, indicating that everybody else is still asleep so they wouldn't hear them. Everybody is a late sleeper, except for Rena.

"Yeah.. she's in here." Elesis said with a normal tone, as she kissed Eves' forehead again aka her core.

"Hehe, alright~!" The green-haired elf said, putting in a cheerful tone. "Breakfast is going to be made, so be sure to be up before the others wake up." Rena added, as the footsteps from Elesis' door to her room slowly vanished into the atmosphere as Eve looked up at Elesis again with a blushed face.

"..We should get up." Eve said, with her nightgown still on as she still had a blushed face.

"Y-yeah.." Elesis stuttered, as the nasod tried to move from the warm embrace from Elesis but failed.

"You're moving until I say, Eve.." Elesis said, with a slight seductive tone as Eve blushed madly.

"B-but.. not right now, Elesis.." Eve said, with a shy tone as her eyes narrowed slightly, indicating that she's shy and embarrassed.

"Hehe.. alright~" The knighttress said, with a slight seductive tone still as she let Eve go.

"Tonight though.. I expect allot." Elesis said, with a little snicker as Eve just kept blushing.

"H-hush!" Eve said, crossing her arms slightly with a dull look as she still look embarrassed, until Elesis came up behind her and hugged her tightly, kissed her neck.

"E-elesis.. stop being lewd." Eve said, with a slight shy tone as Elesis just looked at her with a playful look.

"Well, you did grab my breast when I was sleeping y'know." The flaming knighttress said, as she just messed with the nasod a little bit more until a knock came onto Elesis' door again.

"Breakfast is finis—Oh, am I interrupting something~?" Rena said outside of the door with a giggle, and the two completely stopped messing with each other and recognized the time. It was 9:31 A.M, 30 minutes have passed already.

They quickly got out of the room, moving Rena aside as they walked downstairs with their nightgowns still on, but they really didn't seem to care.

Elesis and Eve sat across the table from each other, their eyes sometimes locked with each other as they blushed slightly, looking away from each other for a second, and then staring at each other once more until Rena came in with the food.

"Here you go, you lovebiiiiiirds~" Rena said with a cheerful voice, as she gave the first plate to Eve, and the second one to Elesis. It's a normal breakfast between the knighttress and the nasod, as the green haired-elf put teacups on the table, with tea already in it. It was peaceful, until the others came downstairs, ruining the mood.

"RENA!" "IS BREAKFAST DONE YET!?" Elsword said loud enough, making Eve and Elesis annoyed already.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Aisha said, whacking Elsword with her staff as a yelp was heard out of Elsword's mouth.

"Why you little-"Elsword said, about to attack Aisha until Rena came in, grabbing Elsword's arm and dragging him to the table.

"Rena!" "Let me at her!" Elsword squirmed and struggled, but Rena didn't give in as she put him on a chair, not next to anybody else forcefully.

"God dammit.." Elsword grumbled underneath his breath, as Aisha sat next to Elesis, sipping the tea that was already placed on the table by Rena.

"How come Elesis and Eve get breakfast first?" Elsword growled, annoyed.

"Well, they were _up_ before you, so you have to wait for breakfast!" The elf said, as bacon was sizzling in the frying pan that Rena was cooking in.

"God dammit.." Elsword growled, as he drank all of his tea in an instant, closing his eyes.

Chung came downstairs with a yawning voice, sitting next to Elsword as he sipped his tea. "You're not feeling well, aren't you Elsword?" Chung asked with a slight concerned voice, as Elsword had a slight pink blush.

"Yeah, yeah.. whatever." He just growled once more, indicating that he doesn't want to be disturbed.

 **(** YOU'RE WELCOME, ElswordXChung PEOPLE! HOPE THAT MADE YOU FANGIRL A LITTLE BIT! XD **)**

Everybody else came downstairs, as Eve and Elesis waited for them patiently to come downstairs to eat breakfast normally. Elsword already ate his food in an instant, and went outside to train. He was obsessed with beating Elesis..

As the others were eating, Elesis was eating and looking at her food, while Eve was thinking perverted/lewd, as she slouched down on her chair. Her leg going towards her crotch as her foot pressed against her crotch, making Elesis blush madly. The knighttress mouthed to Eve, "E-eve.. what are you doin-" The knighttress stopped as she felt Eves' toe messed with her crotch area, making Elesis slouch down too, little mini moans left Elesis' mouth as she covered her mouth. Hopefully the others weren't seeing this.. except for Rena. That fangirl was crazy over the knighttress and the nasod. It was odd, but I think she just fangirls hardcore.

Eve was getting lewd lately.. as the moving with her toe increased onto Elesis' crotch area, almost making Elesis fully wet, her fully moans almost escaping her mouth until Elesis stopped it for a short time.

"I-I have to go use the restroom." Elesis quickly got up, going to the restroom as Eve slightly got up too.

The others had a confused face with this, trying to talk to each other about the problem, but Eve said something to interrupt. "I need to go use the restroom as well.. I'll wait for her to get done." Eve said, as she followed the quick-pacing knighttress to the restroom, and when Elesis tried to close it, Eve caught the door as she opened it slightly, closing it and locking it when she came in.

"E-eve, what was all that abou-" Before Elesis could say anything, Eve kissed her immediately, realizing what mood she was in.

The knighttress pulled away slightly, with a blushed face. "You're having a lewd moment again, aren't you?" Elesis said, with an extreme blush on her face as the nasod nodded, making Elesis just giggle.

"C'mon now.." "Not right now, maybe tonight..~" Elesis said, with a teasing tone. "Like I said from before, _I expect allot tonight_.~"

"..S-shut up.." Eve said, pulling away slightly as her back turned, with an pink blush as Elesis hugged her from behind.

"I don't mind that.. at all~" Elesis said, kissing the top of her head as they went back to finish breakfast, and the day.. until something happened in the afternoon.

* * *

 **Elesis and Eve: -le kissing sounds heard-  
**

 **Elsword: ..Okay, I'm starting to ship them.**

 **Aisha: GOOD! –whacks with wand again-**

 **Elsword: OW! GOD DAMMIT, AISHA!**

 **Aisha: Huehue~**

 **Rena: DID ANYBODY NOT NOTICE THE CLIFFHANGAR!?**

 **Raven: WHOA WHAT, I MUST REREAD THIS!**

 **Lu: BULLSHIIIII- -got mouth covered-**

 **Ciel: That is not acceptable for a demon like you to cuss, Lu.**

 **Chung: Okay yeah, I ship those two now. XD**

 **Ara: YESSSS!**

 **Eun: (** In hairpin **) GOOD! YOU NEEED TO SHIP THEEEM!**

 **Me: And sorry for my Facebook buddy about da spoilers for this chapter, IN THE NEXT ONE, that will happen. XD This was just a little bit of lemon I have thought of, just a lewd moment to make fangirls/fanboys cry over, XD**

 **Me: Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I want to hear your guys' questions 'n' shit! XD  
Lexibear is out!**

 **~Lexibear~**


	4. The Teasing Nasod Queen

**A/N: NO TIME FOR AUTHOR NOTES! I MUST MAKE CHAPTER 4! XD**

 **A/N 2: ALSO, THE ELGANG IS OUT ON STAGE ALREADY! LIVE!**

 **A/N Warning: Lemon Yuri is here~ Thank god this fanfics is rated M. xD**

* * *

After that incident in the bathroom between Elesis and Eve, everybody questioned what they were doing, but it was just rumors and gossip. Rena really never told anybody as she was in deep thought of trying to get something for the two lovebirds. She was trying to make them have a private-time without the others knowing..

Two days later after the incident, Eve was always in Elesis' room, saying that she was invited to play 'games' with her. As such, they thought they heard moans out of Elesis' room, but Rena convinced them that it sounded like groans of anger in gaming instead.

"Eve is a gamer..?" Elsword questioned, as Chung was sitting next to Elsword polishing his cannon.

"Apparently, she is." Chung sighed, still polishing the cannon as he breathed on his shiny cannon to make it look dashing.

"Perfect.." Chung muttered, as Elsword got up. "Well, see you." Elsword left Chung to fanboy over his cannon, as he sat at the kitchen table with his eyes closed not wanting to be disturbed.

* * *

 **(ElswordXChung moment.. you're welcome.)**

* * *

Meanwhile.. In Eve and Elesis in their room.. Elesis was basically kissing the nasod in her warm embrace. They separated their mouths slightly to breathe, and then went back to kissing.

"Hmmfhg.. Elesis?" Eve questioned something while kissing the knighttress of her dreams, as Elesis stopped kissing her slightly.

"Yeah?" Elesis answered, as she still kept the nasod close.

"Well.. we've been in here for awhile now." Eve said with a concerned voice, as Elesis just sighed in annoyment.

"I don't know why that we have to make these game times.." Elesis answered Eve again, as she had her normal tone. Eve noticed the furiousness in Elesis, and just kissed her again.

"I'm sorry Elesis.. but I don't want to tell them just yet." "Except for Rena.. She already knows." Eve said, in her normal voice as she hugged Elesis tightly, giving her small kisses on the cheek.

"Why're you apologizing?" "You didn't do anything wrong, my nasod queen.." Elesis said with a light chuckle, kissing the core on her forehead as it was making Eve extremely shy.

"Well.. we should go on ahead and get out of here." Elesis said, trying to make Eve slightly calm as Elesis kissed her forehead once more, the warm embrace was un-tightening. Eve still didn't budge, but then just smiled slightly.

"Okay then.." Elesis said, as a little mini smirk appeared on her face, as the knighttress stood up, picking up Eve like bridal style.

"Wha-Elesis!" Eve just practically yelped slightly with a slight shock, as her face was blushed with a tomato face.

"Hmm?" Elesis kissed Eve gently, and then sat Eve back down onto her feet, patting her head.

"I-I didn't say that you could stop that.." Eve said, with a shy tone in her voice as she looked up at Elesis.

"Hmm.. alright then." Elesis said, with a smirk going on her face as she kissed the nasod queen again gently, and pulled away.

"It's over our time at the moment, Eve.." Elesis said, ruining the moment due to Eve saying that in the first place.

"Y-yeah.. I guess you're right." Eve sighed, with a little sad tone; as Elesis went near Eves' ear.

"Later on.. we could do _that_.." Elesis said in a seductive tone, as Eve just punched Elesis' arm slightly.

"F-fine.. but I'll be dominating." Eve growled slightly in a playful way, and Elesis just hugged her tightly.

"I do not mind that at all, my queen." The knighttress said, caressing Eves' long hair.

"Guys!?" Elsword knocked on Elesis' door, causing Eve and Elesis to fall on the floor, making a huge crashing noise; causing Elsword to open the door immediately.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?" Elsword asked, looking at them curiously.

"Ugh.. we were startled by your obnoxious voice." Elesis said with a rude temper in her voice, making Elsword furious.

"Well you're more obnoxious!" Elsword said, getting out of Elesis' room with a huge temper. Raven was walking by and Elsword pushed him out of the way, making Raven curious.

"What happened?" Raven asked, peering through the doorway, as Elesis and Eve were rubbing their heads.

"We were playing games.. but then my obnoxious brother decided to ruin our game time." Elesis stated, as Raven just laughed slightly.

"It was over your time anyways.." Raven said with a little chuckle in his tone, until Rena called.

"Its dinnertime, you guys!" Rena yelled from downstairs, as Raven looked at the two girls. "Well, I'll see you guys at dinner." Raven said, going downstairs; leaving the yuri couple alone for now at least as Eve approached Elesis while crawling to her, hugging her slightly.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Elesis had a concerned voice slightly, as she looked down at Eve.

"Elsword was worried about you." Eve stated, as Elesis just looked at her normally.

"I know that he does care.. but he sometimes has to stop being such an asshole to everybody." The knighttress said, with a huge annoyed sigh.

"That's your brother at least.." Eve said, giving Elesis a kiss on the cheek; making Elesis a little shy.

"Well, I guess you're right.." Elesis said, as she quickly shook her head to get out of the love aura for a second. "We should go downstairs.. it's been two minutes now." Elesis said to Eve, as she had a little frown on her face.

"Hmph.. fine.." Eve said with a little playful pout in her voice, as they both went downstairs. Everybody else was sitting, looking at the two girls with a confused face. Elesis and Eve sat down with the chairs across each other.

Meanwhile, with Rena.. that green-haired elf was up to no good, as she just smirked mischievously.

"This'll go perfect..!" "My fanfiction will come true!" Rena said, with a quiet/loud voice, as she giggled. She pulled out a potion out of her bag, It had purple/pink mixtures in the drink. She poured the potion onto Elesis' food, as the food sparkled a little bit; then the purple sparkles vanished. She just giggled nonstop, and started to give everybody elses' food besides Elesis.

"Oi Rena, where's my food?" Elesis asked in a hungry tone, and Rena just looked at her. "Just a second, Elesis." Rena just smiled, due that her fanfiction idea was coming to true as she gave Elesis' her food. Everybody else started eating, Eve and Elesis making eye locks as usual; talking at the dinner table, everything that you do at the table.

Everybody else has finished with a full belly, except for the knighttress. She didn't feel full at all, then felt a little tiredness.

"H-hey uhm.." "I'm gonna go to bed.." Elesis said, with a yawning voice as everybody else looked at her curiously, even Eve.

Eve became worried over her knighttress in flames, as she still tried to act normal; but her hand was shaking and so was her leg. Everybody else thought that Eve was cold, so they gave her a blanket and it still didn't work.

"Hey Eve, c'mere." Rena said, with a hand that was saying 'come over here', as Eve walked towards her.

"Yes?" Eve said coldly, as Rena was just dancing like a fangirl behind the scenes.

"I made Elesis fall asleep due to this potion I made!" The green-haired elf said, that had a cheer in her voice.

"You.. made her pass on?" Eve had a shocked face, like she was about to murder Rena.

"What? Nonononononono, you got the wrong idea." "I just made her tired, and now she's asleep on her bed." Rena said, trying to calm down the furious Eve, luckily she did calm the nasod down.

"Aaaaaand you're going to do something.. before she wakes up." Rena said, with a little perverted voice. Eve was also slightly perverted, so she listened to Rena until she was done rambling on and on about the plan..

-6 hours later-

It was 1AM in the morning, Elesis was slowly waking up.. until she felt something tightened on the grip of her wrists and feet. She was also cold, and felt barely any warmth on her skin.. and saw that she was only in her undergarments and her bra in her bed.. all tied up. She was practically terrified, and was blushing heavily at her sight.

"W-who are you!?" Elesis said, with a scared tone. She didn't want to be raped by anybody in the Elgang, at all. Except for Eve of course.. she wouldn't mind the nasod queen doing that. Luckily, Eve came out of the shadows with a perverted smile. This was Eves' first time seeing Elesis' undergarments, embarrassing for Elesis. Elesis was wearing dark red undergarments, symbolizing her hair color. Eve just smirked and walked towards the almost naked knighttress, and just smiled.

"You are beautiful, Elesis.." "My most precious prototype~" Eve said, with a little smirk on her face, as she climbed ontop of Elesis, kissing her unexpectly. The knighttressElesis wasn't expecting Eve to be THIS dominating. As such, Eve pulled away and whispered into Elesis' ear..

"My favorite experiment of all...I want to test some things out...To get good results from my most precious prototype.." Eve said, and nibbled on her ear, making Elesis gasp a little bit in embarrassment overload and shyness overload. It sounded like a moan to Eve.

"Hmm, did my prototype enjoy that~?" The nasod said again, making Elesis shut her eyes tightly.

"You're shy as well~?" The nasod giggled slightly, kissing the knighttress once more as her hand trailed on Elesis' stomach while kissing her, making Elesis gasp in ecstasy.

"Hmm~?" Eve said again, as she poked her tongue at Elesis' mouth. The knighttress allowed the nasod to explore her mouth with her tongue. Quickly, the nasod imprisoned Elesis' tongue with hers, making Elesis moan slightly at the touch of her tongue being prisoned.

When Eve was imprisoning Elesis' tongue, her hand trailed down to Elesis' womanhood, making the knighttress moan slightly once more with a blushed face.

Eve separated her mouth from Elesis', as a string of saliva was connected to their mouths.

"Does my prototype enjoy it down there~?" Eve said with a seductive tone, as she poked her womanhood with her panties still on, getting a little mini moan out of Elesis.

"Y-yes.." Elesis said quietly, unable to talk due to the poking Eve was doing onto her womanhood with her panties still on.

"Hmm~?" "What did you say~?" Eve said again, poking a little bit more harder as a slightly louder moan came out of Elesis' mouth.

"Yes!" "I enjoy it down there!" Elesis was embarrassed of what she has said, due that Eve was just teasing the knighttress.

"I see~" Eve said, as her hand went underneath Elesis' panties, as she poked the entrance of Elesis' womanhood with one finger, causing the knighttress to moan more loudly.

"My my, Elesis.." "You're wet already~?" The nasod queen said, as she teased Elesis more by poking her entrance, as it was making Elesis tremble a little bit. The knighttress wasn't used to this sensation at all.

"..Only because of you." The knighttress said, with an extreme blush like a tomato.

"I see~" Eve said, as she inserted one of her fingers inside of Elesis, making the knighttress moan allot more louder; the nasod queen smirked.

"Hmm~?" "Do you like it like this~?" Eve said, as she inserted another finger, moving slightly faster with the two fingers inside of Elesis.

The knighttress squirmed around, luckily that there were ropes holding her down. Otherwise, she would've probably escaped by now. Moans were heard from Elesis' mouth, she was not used to this sensation at all.

"Elesis, is this your first time being fingered by somebody~?" Eve said with a seductive tone, making Elesis shy and embarrassed.

"Hmm~?" "Tell meee~" Eve said, as the fingering went slightly more faster, almost hitting her G-spot.

"Y-yes.. it is." Elesis said quietly, enough for Eve to hear; but the nasod queen decided to tease her some more.

"Did you ever finger yourself~?" Eve said, kissing Elesis' cheek while still fingering her; as she still kept on hearing Elesis moan.

"Y-yes.. b-but.." Elesis was caught off by the pleasure she was receiving from Eve in her womanhood, and decided to stop teasing the poor knighttress.

"I see..~" Eve said, as her free hand decided to go underneath Elesis' bra, and grope her right breast. This was causing Elesis to moan more loudly, even if it was surprise-pleasure or not; this was just PURE pleasure to Elesis. Eve didn't mind doing this to the knighttress of her dreams.

"Hmm, your breasts are already erect.. this is your first time feeling pleasure~" Eve said again, as she rubbed the erect nipple on Elesis' breast, making the knighttress moan even more, due to the fingering and the rubbing on her nipple.

"Hmmm…~" Eve went back to kissing Elesis, as she was playing with the knightress' tongue, causing her to moan in much more ecstasy.

Elesis' vision started to go blurry.. due to the amount of pleasure she was receiving, she fainted slightly, as Eve was still pleasuring the knighttress; but she wasn't awake to feel it.

A couple of hours later, Elesis woke up.. the ropes were untied, and Eve was sleeping next to the naked Elesis in her bed, making the knighttress extremely shy..

' _I'll be sure to get you next time..'_ Elesis thought to herself, as she pulled the nasod close to her; drifting off to sleep again.

Embracing the nasod felt like heaven to her.. and she was planning on doing something similar to this situation to Eve instead.

* * *

 **A/N End: HOPE YOU GUISE ENJOYEEEEEEEED~ This lemon part is my first yuri lemon~  
Tell me how I did pleaseeee. XD**

 **A/N End 2: Lexibear ish oouuuuuuut~**

 **~Lexibear~**


End file.
